


S&M

by simpletextadventure



Series: "Life is Strange" - Short Stories [12]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Max flies through the air, Max is a real hero, Pictures, Short, Short One Shot, render
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-25 21:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17732597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simpletextadventure/pseuds/simpletextadventure
Summary: Max is a real hero ...





	S&M

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vertiser](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vertiser/gifts).



> @Vertiser Thank you for inspiring and motivating me with all your comments! I had a lot of fun doing this!

**Brooke** : Is it a drone?  
**Rachel** : No!  
**Warren** : Is it a bird?  
**Chloe** : No!  
  
  
**Chloe** : ... it is Super-Max!  
**Rachel** : ... our girlfriend!  


* * *

**Chloe** : Max, don't you want to sit down?  
  
**Max** : Sorry Chloe I'm still on duty.  
**Chloe** : But you do not always have to stand so dramatically in the wind when you're on duty, right?  
  
**Max** : Well ... the Superhero-Association not only demands that we wear appropriate costumes, but also that we pose whenever a camera crew or photographer is nearby.  
**Chloe** : Max, we are alone here.  
**Max** : Yes ... and I'm a photographer and I do take pictures of myself quite often, so ...  
**Chloe** : You're joking, right! ...right?  
**Max** : I can not risk being thrown out of the Superhero-Association ... sometimes it can not be avoided to break some things while chasing criminals. The Superhero-Association-Insurance pays for all the damage but only as long as I am a member ... please don't be mad at me. My shift is over soon, then I'm all yours.  
  
**Chloe** : I am not mad at you ... I just ... I wish I could break things too and someone else would pay for it ...  
**Max** : I know baby ... I know ...  


* * *

**Rachel** : Max, I think your new costume is great!  
**Max** : Thank you! But I still miss my old one ...  
  
**Rachel** : Can't you fix your old costume?  
**Max** : No, I even asked Courtney for help but after I rescued these people from this burning house ... even she could not fix it.  
  
**Rachel** : I am so sorry!  
**Max** : You do not have to be sorry ... It's not your fault that there was a fire.  
**Rachel** : Um ... yea ... exactly ... I'm just glad you saved those people!  
**Max** : Fortunately you were there too. Without your help I would not have been able to bring these people out so quickly.  
**Rachel** : Yes, that was a lucky and purely coincidental circumstance ...  
  
**Max** : Besides, Courtney helped me with my new costume! And I like the new logo that she designed for me!  
**Chloe** : Speaking of which ... what does the "S&M" stand for?  
**Max** : Super-Max of course ... what else should it mean?  
**Chloe & Rachel**: * discussing nonverbally if they should tell Max that "S&M" could have other meanings as well *  
  
They decided not to burden Max with this thought. So Max's new sign was always in the night sky when people in Arcadia Bay needed a hero.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Max as a super heroine is much more likely than [Max as a cheerleader](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17684948), right?  
> 
> 
> # I highly recommend reading [Super-Max](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17808485) by [EHC!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EHC/pseuds/EHC)
> 
> [Super Max](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17808485) is an incredibly soulful story about Max as a superheroine! **Read it!**  
>   
>  You like it when Jefferson suffers? Then read this! [Super-Max: The Beginning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17875253/chapters/42189830) You will not be disappointed!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Super-Max](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17808485) by [EHC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EHC/pseuds/EHC)
  * [Super-Max: The Beginning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17875253) by [EHC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EHC/pseuds/EHC)
  * [Super-Max: Perfect Villain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17897879) by [EHC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EHC/pseuds/EHC)




End file.
